


If The Whole World Has Forgotten, The Song Remembers When

by adampascalfan



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adampascalfan/pseuds/adampascalfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In running away from the reformed New Directions, Kitty runs into the one person who understands.  A 6x02 reaction fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	If The Whole World Has Forgotten, The Song Remembers When

As the Lima Fire Department started turning the hoses on the bonfire, signifying the official end of the Homecoming pep rally Kitty rolled her eyes as she stuffed her pom poms into her cheer bag.  Of course the Wonder Twins had decided to join up with the precious perfect original members of  New Directions.  Their special brand of incest would fit right in. Well it would until all those graduates got their ego stroked enough and ran back to their obviously pathetic lives if they were able to run back to Lima at the drop of a hat.  

She may have had to stay there and watch their super important special celebration of themselves during the last week of school at the end of sophomore year but she would rather French kiss Will Schuester than stand here and watch it again.  

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tina recognize her and start to make her through the crowd towards her. Turning quickly Kitty pushed herself through the crowd of steroid abusing football players and the collection of former players looking to relive their glory days. She figured once she dropped out Tina’s sight, Tina would just give up and go back to her “real” friends and forget that she existed once again.  Ducking behind one no neck mouth breather, she stopped short of running into a balding guy with a beer belly old enough to be her dad.  How had she forgotten Puck had been a football player?  Seeing that asshole Spencer moving across the crowd, she hid herself behind him to keep herself out of Puck’s sight.  If he dared to come up to her to talk about that precious glee club when she knew for a fact he hadn’t talked to Jake in months…….

Spotting a break at the edge of the crowd, she started to run only to find herself colliding head first into a sweater vest.  There was only one person she knew who wore sweater vests and reeked of hair gel.  “Of course. Of course I would run into you.” she muttered as Blaine put his arms on her shoulders as he took a step back from her.

“I’m sorry I didn’t see ….Kitty?  Kitty?”  She looked up to see Blaine’s face light up as he recognized her.  “I thought I noticed you in the Cheerios but I wasn’t sure.  I thought you transferred like everyone else.”

“Beginning to wish I had.”  Kitty answered darkly. “What? Is this some sort of strategy you all cooked up to force me back into your stupid cult?  Is someone covering every exit to force me back in?  Was I not appropriately worshipful enough the times you precious founding members came and took over our classroom?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about but if you’re referring to New Directions? I promise you I have _nothing_ to do with _them_. I’m just really glad to see you.”

Kitty shot him a curious look.  Now that she thought about it, why hadn’t she seen Blaine in the middle of everything?  Even without New Directions he was popular, class president and all that noise.  She couldn’t remember a time where she hadn’t seen him walking with someone or attached to Sam and Tina’s hip. But she knew Tina and Sam were over with everyone else and Blaine was over here.  By the football players.  And from the sound of it, he was just about as done with their former mutual friends as she was.  “That sounded pretty angry for someone who backed Marley’s idea for a _Mary Poppins_ number at Regionals.  What happened to Mr. Sunshine Pants? I always figured you would be in the middle of all this Homecoming nonsense.”

“Maybe this place was never my home.” Blaine said softly, looking over to where Kurt and Rachel looked busy holding court the four newest McKinley students to be sucked into their babble about family and friends forever.  

“Yeah. Or maybe it was but you lost it and everyone who could do something about it was too busy feeling sorry for themselves to give a crap.”

Catching her eye, Blaine nodded his eyes wet.  “You want to get out of here?”

“This isn’t a trick where you, Tina and Sam gang up on me and try to guilt me into joining New Directions out of loyalty?”

“As the coach for the Dalton Warblers I can promise you helping out  New Directions is the _last_ thing on my mind.”

“Dalton? You’re at _Dalton_?”

“Did you drive here?” She nodded quickly.  “Great. I came with my boyfriend so let me tell him I’m leaving and we’ll go. Anywhere but the Lima Bean.”

“I swear to Jesus Anderson if you bring Kurt with you…”

“Kurt and I are over.  For good.” Blaine said quickly before running up to tap the shoulder of someone she didn’t recognize in the crowd of former football players.  

“Well well well.” Kitty said as she leaned back on her heels, scanning the crowd to make sure she didn’t run into anyone else.  “Someone has a lot of talking to do.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It took them both about 30 minutes to realize that Lima was way too small of a town when you were trying to avoid people.  Every place they could think of stood the chance of seeing someone they knew. In the end they went through the drive thru at the Lima Bean and made their way back to McKinley.  With the bonfire out everyone would be leaving the school grounds to go off to whatever parties they had planned.  Seeing the unlucky students Sue had selected to clean up the mess as punishment for being in the pig pen that week starting to work, Blaine had steered them towards the far end of the field.  Before she even realized it, Kitty looked up to find them standing next to Finn’s tree.

“Haven’t been here in awhile.” She remarked as she sat down.  “Of course that could be because I was pretty sure I wasn’t allowed to come here not being a founding member of New Directions and all.”

“Come on Kitty. Of course you’re allowed to be here. He was your friend too.”

“ _Really_? Cause I wasn’t allowed to sing when we had that memorial week. Which ok fine I can kind of get that.  I can help plan a tribute set list but I can’t help us win.  And when we can’t win I can’t keep my club.  And no one cares to help me keep my club because everyone is all I’m graduating or graduated and hell New Directions is behind them after all.  And after all that I can’t even keep my friends in school because Sue Sylvester doesn’t want us attempting to try to restart it on our own. How she found out that plan I don’t know but when I found out who told her they won’t live long enough to regret it.  When do people want to fight for New Directions?  When _Rachel Berry_ decides that’s what she wants to do.  And instead of looking for me or Marley or Unique or Ryder or Jake, she calls in all the graduates to recruit no one with any experience in that choir room.  Brittany can’t even remember my name and Artie just expected me to jump up and join them.  So you can say Finn was my friend Blaine but I’ve been told over and over again that I don’t matter because I didn’t graduate with him.”

She angrily wiped away some tears that had fallen down her cheeks.  Damn it she told herself she was finished crying over glee club a long time ago.  The day she had stood there by herself, Ryder, Jake and Unique gone earlier in the summer, as Marley and her mom pulled out of their driveway with the U Haul trailer with all their stuff behind them, Marley hanging out of the window waving to her until the car was too far away for either one of them to see each other clearly was the last day she allowed herself to cry over everything she had lost.  

“We screwed up didn’t we?” Blaine said quietly. “I talked about us being a family but then I was too caught up in my relationship with Kurt to actually be helpful.  Which considering what happened, was a mistake on my part. I could have helped and I didn’t. I’m sorry.”

It was the first time anyone had ever apologized to her for what happened.  That was probably why instead of getting up and going back to her car, leaving Blaine under the tree, she just nodded and took a sip of her coffee.  “What did happen between you and Kurt? I figured you two would be married and adopted a lot of musical prodigies for you two to stage dad over by now.”

“He didn’t want to get married which it would have been nice if he had told me that before I started planning the wedding.  And just when I start to get my life back on track without him, he and Rachel show up and break every rule we set up for a respectful show choir competition by poaching a singer from me.”

“So that’s why you weren’t with Kurt and Rachel but why not Sam and Tina?  I thought you had some creepy three way spiritual marriage going on.”

Blaine shrugged.  “I have no idea.  Well Sam’s not thrilled with who I’m dating but Tina? Tina I don’t know.  As for the rest of them? I guess I really was just their friend because I was dating Kurt.”

“Assholes.” She nodded defiantly.  “We should have pushed them in the bonfires.”

“Or just thrown their sheet music in.”

“Blaine Anderson I didn’t know you could be this vicious.  I like it. You’re right. Sheet music would be way worse.  Wanna break into the choir room and do it?”

“I think Sue is still here. And if she catches us we’d be executed on sight.”

“Not if I get to her first.”

“She really forced you all to transfer? I thought Sam was making that up when he told me.” Blaine shook his head, playing with the lid of his coffee cup.  “Although it is Sue. I don’t know why I thought that.”

Kitty held up her fingers, pushing one down as she said each of her friend’s names. “Let’s see she fired Marley’s mom by saying that she was outsourcing the food production to whatever country Bill Gates was supporting that week in an effort to get free computers.  Then the only job she could find for her was three school districts over.  She found a school that she swore understood Unique’s special needs which is just over the border in Indiana but still _Indiana_.  Don’t ask me how she got Jake’s mom transferred to a country club that’s two counties over but not in Carmel’s district so he couldn’t join Vocal Adrenaline. I mean Mr. Schue would barely know he’s there but at least he could dance right? And she convinced the Cincinnati school board that they needed to hire Ryder’s dad to overhaul their entire curriculum. I’m only here because Coach Roz needed me on the Cheerios otherwise who knows what she would have come up with to get me out.  Although I think she likes seeing me around as a constant reminder that she destroyed the glee club.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what I could have done but if I had known I would have done something.”

Kitty tilted her head to the side. “You know you’re the first person to ever tell me they were sorry about everything that happened. The first one.  Artie, Brittany, Santana and Quinn went recruiting through the Cheerios the other day and they didn’t say word one about it.  Thought I should rejoin because _they_ needed me.  What about when _I_ needed them?”

“Kurt told me that I should be ok with Rachel poaching a singer and breaking our agreement because McKinley _needed_ members.  What about the promise we all made not to do exactly what she did?”

“You sure you don’t want to break in and burn the sheet music?  It will be fun and I think we agree they all deserve it.  I mean don’t even get me started on Puck coming back to do this but he can’t be bothered to try to do something when his brother was in the club or even try to stop him from having to move.”

“Do you still talk to everyone?”

She nodded, pulling up some grass with her fingers.  “We’re all meeting up at Marley’s house tomorrow.  Spending the night. Sing whatever sappy song Marley wrote especially for this occasion.”

“You’re not going to the dance?”

“It’s Homecoming.  And my home’s not here. So what’s the point?”

“When we first met if someone told me one day I would completely understand where you were coming from I would have told them they were nuts but you know what? I do. I really do.”

There was just enough light from the field for Kitty to make out Blaine’s features clearly.  She had never thought of him as a sad person (well expect for in the sense of pathetically sad) but she could see sadness in his eyes.  And hurt. And anger.  And she could understand that.  “You should come with me. To Marley’s.”

Blaine shook his head.  “No. I mean it’s your guys’ thing.  And I was part of the reason why you have to do these reunions instead of going to school together like you should be.”

“But you’re also the first one to admit that.  And that helps a lot.  And honestly I’m the only one who’s still furious about it which Marley swears is because I’m the one still here.  I think it’s just because she’s taking Psychology this year.  They’d be glad to see you.  And to be fair if I must tell you when we would blame people for everything you were never on the list really.”

“Really?”

“It must be the fumes from the hair gel affecting our brains but yeah we never actually blamed you for any of it. Come with me.  I want you to and I think you need to.”  She offered up a smile.  “Since we only knew Kurt because of you I think you get us in this divorce business.”

“It’s a breakup not a divorce Kitty.” He smiled. The first real smile she had seen from him all night.

“Please. You were an old married couple. It’s a divorce.  And you get us in the settlement.  Or at least me, which you may want to contest. You would probably have more fun watching me battle Kurt all the time.”

“I think I’ll keep you.” Blaine reached out and squeezed her hand.

“Good. Then you’re coming.  And during the drive you can tell me all about the new boyfriend because I’m going to need to approval on new men in your life. He needs to be worth my participation in your proposal.”

His face fell as soon as she said the word proposal.  She reached over and hugged him.  Kitty wasn’t a hugger by nature but she knew Blaine was. Vaguely she wondered when the last time a friend had hugged him.  “You’re going to survive this Blaine. I’m going to make sure of it.”

“And you’re going to survive McKinley. I’m going to make sure of it.” Blaine promised back.

She pulled back, blinking to keep tears from falling. “Come on lets go. If Sue catches us out here she’ll probably try to put us to work.  And we have a family reunion to go to tomorrow.”

“That we do.” Blaine stood up and offered his hand, the way she had seen him offer Tina a hundred times.  He pulled her up and then tucked her hand underneath the crook of his elbow.  She leaned her head against his shoulder.

“If you were coaching New Directions and asked me I’d come back.”

“If you went to Dalton I’d quit my job to get you in the Warbler.”

**  
**“Come on. Let’s go. We’re going home tomorrow.”


End file.
